familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rachel Campbell (?-c1797)
__TOC__'|left]] OVERVIEW Some researchers have identified Rachel Campbell Dobbins, wife of Thomas Dobbins of Caswell Co NC, as the Rachel Campbell identified by White 1902:3 as the daughter of Elizabeth Walker and John Campbell. White, however, gives no indication of the history of this couple. It seems highly likey that the Rachel Campbell Dobbins in Caswell Co is in fact the granddaughter of John Walker II, and that she and her husband were living near John Walker III and his relation Samuel Walker the Orphan. Research to confirm this point is needed. Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Thomas Dobbins (?-?) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry x is the son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). Child List Children of Rachel Campbell (?-c1797) by Thomas Dobbins (?-?) Edit This List Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family History Records 1798, Will of Rachel Dobbin Recorded in Book C, folio 264 In the Name of God Amen I '''Rachel Dobbin wife of Thomas Dobbin Dec’d' of the County of Caswell and State of North Carolina this 15th day July in the year of our Lord one thousand seven hundred and ninty seven being weak in body but of sound mind memory and understanding calling to mind the uncertainty of this transitory life and that all flesh must yeald to death when it shall please God to call In the first place I commend my soul to God who gave it and my body to be buried at the discretion of my executors hereafter mentioned in a decent Christian manner. I do make constitute ordain and appoint this my last will and testament and as for such worldly goods as it hath pleased God to bless me with, I dispose of them in the following manner and form. *Secondly I will that my son Hugh Dobbin shall have my young ___ed cow to him and his heirs forever. Item I give and bequeath to my daughter Margaret Comer my Negro woman Patt her child Phillip and my stately cows to her and her heirs forever. *Item I give and bequeath to my daughter Betsey Eskridge my Negro boy Charles during her natural life and after her decease to her son John Eskridge to him and his heirs forever as also I give my daughter Betsey Eskridge my horse that I am now possesst with and my _____ *Item I give and bequeath to my son John Dobbin my negro boy Sam a yearling heffer and a side saddle to him and his heirs forever. *Item I give and bequeath to my daughter Rachel Vanhook my negro boy Hyrum and my heffer calf to her and her heirs forever. *Item I give and bequeath to my daughter Nancy Lea’s son John C. Burch my negro boy Archer and a heffer calf to him and the heirs of his body forever but if he should die without an heir of his body the negro shall be returned to his mother and the said negro boy may go to ___ as __ Ja___ and ____ Lea ____ _____ ____ *Item I give and bequeath to my son Hugh Dobbins daughter Rachel Dobbin my feather bed to her and her heirs forever. Lastly I constitute ordain and appoint my beloved sons in law Robert Vanhook and Nathl. Comer executors to this my last will and testament and I do disavow and make void all other will or wills heretofore by me made and ratify and confirm this only to be my last will and testament. In witness whereof I the said Rachel Dobbin wife of Thomas Dobbin dec’d I have hereunto set my hand and affixed my seal the day and year first above mentioned. *'Rachel Dobbin' mark *Witnesses: Moore Comer; Christopher Dameron, John Flynn. *On the thirty fourth line at ___ their mention and in ______ line below that the said negro boy Archer is to live with James Lea his said master, garden and to work for his said master John Campbell Burch till he comes of age. References 1. White, 1902:XXX Links *Wigton Walker Create Page *Courtesy and Alternative Viewpoints *Wigton Walker Portal Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Bill Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker